


do you want my coat?

by joy_infires



Series: hyunsung shorts [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Short, hyunsung is rising my dudes, lowercase intended, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joy_infires/pseuds/joy_infires
Summary: "do you want my coat?"a short, soft hyunsung





	do you want my coat?

**Author's Note:**

> uwu i wrote this because hyunsung decided to bless us with such beautiful pictures today! it's short

“do you want my coat?”

it's a simple yes or no question, really, and hyunjin doesn't understand why it flusters him so much. jisung is holding out his black coat to him, a gentle smile on his lips. hyunjin didn't think it was so obvious that he’s freezing. he doesn't want to seem whiny on their first date, which is why he was keeping quiet until now. jisung is observant, though, so of course he caught on. 

“you seemed cold” jisung explains when hyunjin just gives him a quizzical look. the older's heart flutters when jisung gently places the coat around his shoulders. he immediately feels warmer, not just because of the fabric. the coat is oversized, so it fits hyunjin pretty well , despite his frame being larger than jisung's.

“thank you” he says quietly, a small smile forming on his lips at the gesture. jisung grins at him. “can't have you freezing to death on our first date, right?” he jokes. hyunjin chuckles lightly before a thought crosses his mind. “won't you be cold?” he asks. jisung waves off.

“i'll be fine. it's not much further until to your house anyway” he answers. more warmth fills hyunjin's heart at the younger's selflessness. in a spur of bravery, he reaches for jisung's hand and puts it into the coat pocket along with his own. jisung looks at him, slightly wide-eyed and a blush forming on his squirrel cheeks. 

soon enough they reach hyunjin's place and they come to a stop on his door step where jisung faces him, their hands still intertwined. “i had lots of fun tonight” he begins, shyly glancing up at hyunjin. “me too” the older replies, feeling just as flustered. “i'd like to repeat it some time.” jisung's face lights up at those words and he nods almost eagerly, making hyunjin chuckle fondly. 

he reaches up to his shoulders to take off the coat that was still draped across them. “i believe this is yours” he points out, handing it back to jisung. the younger takes the coat from hyunjin's hands mumbling a small “thank you.”

hyunjin leans down and presses a small kiss onto jisung's cheek. “no, thank  _you..._ for keeping me warm” he says, lips close to jisung's pierced ear. the younger's cheeks are a soft pink by now, much to hyunjin’s delight. “i-i should probably head home...” he finally says, clearly flustered. “ _or_ you could come in and warm up with some hot chocolate first” hyunjin offers, feeling particularly brave. 

jisung smiles his adorable gummy smile which hyunjin likes so very much. 

“i'd love that.”

 


End file.
